


Burning Beads

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Series: Oremus [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodies tell the best stories of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Beads

**Author's Note:**

> thanks, nanna.

"I can read the story of your body easily," the demon tells him. "You bit your tongue when you were a boy - a tumble down the church steps, I believe - and your teeth nearly went straight through. Oh, how you cried, poor thing. These," he retracts a nail to thumb the corner of the priest’s mouth, "are more recent." He can still smell the blood, his own saliva from when he had nipped at that unyielding mouth.

Levi allows himself to be rolled onto his stomach, fingers gripping the sheets by his shoulders. A nose sniffs from behind his ear to the nape of his neck. He feels naked without his rosary, flayed open beneath this abomination’s hard gaze.

"And here," the demon traces each round indentation with a hot tongue, "is where you lost your faith. Or, did you even have it to begin with?"

Levi’s frown deepens and his eyes can’t help but close. The mark on his thigh burns.

"There, there, beloved." The demon’s voice isn’t even a whisper. "I can make you happy in ways you didn’t think possible."

A warm, furred body covers Levi’s as he sinks into sobs.

"No." He’s beginning to feel like it’s the only word he knows anymore.

"What was that?" A purr in his ear.

"No, I never had it to begin with."

The heat at his back vanishes and Levi turns his head to see the demon stalking across the room. He takes up a small bag from the sideboard and places it in Levi’s hands. It contains the beads of his rosary. The bag looks to contain all fifty-nine beads and the crucifix charm that had never felt right against his skin.

"They burned, but the pain wasn’t too great. Levi," the demon is upon him again but with gentleness this time. "I do not pick a mate without taking great care and I have spent nearly your entire life making sure you are worthy, for this place does not welcome all who pass into it."

Levi sets the bag aside and gives the demon a long, searching look before picking up his hand and studying his fingertips. The ruddy skin is pocked with blackened burns. He touches the back of his own neck; the same circular marks.

The demon’s nails retract as Levi kisses his palm, lavishes each scorched fingertip with his tongue. There are tears in his eyes. The sight makes the empty spaces in the demon’s chest echo maddeningly.

Levi knows that he has always been unhappy, that the rigors of the priesthood had never agreed with him. A life in the church had been all he had because it was all he had been given in life. There were no parents or siblings. He had been left on the church steps and so his life had been given over to the service of the Lord.

"What else? What else does my body tell you?"

Nails still retracted, the demon draws Levi onto his wide lap. He talks of his eyes, of every little scratch and scar on his body, and Levi doesn’t mind the rough tongue on his throat this time or the long fingers encircling his wrists and holding him tight.

"Please," he begs and that tongue is tracing down his thighs, bypassing his cock, to press against the mark of possession etched with a demon’s precious seed.

"You will know me well enough someday, my fair, to read my body as well."

Levi looks down just as rough warmth laps at his sensitive sac and his fingers curl around the gnarled horn atop the demon’s head.

"Yes," he says softly, "you will even learn that story."

When his head falls back against the sheets, Levi feels the demon slip fingers inside him in an exploratory stretch before wet lips slide over the head of his cock.

Sin. Madness. He had thought these things. But, for the first time in this life he’s been forced to take part in, Levi feels something like happiness suffuse his bones. He crosses his ankles between the demon’s shoulder blades, digs his heels in deep, and enjoys this new chapter of his story.

 


End file.
